


What She Wants

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly's thoughts about the upcoming wedding of Ginny and Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What She Wants

**Author's Note:**

> The Great Maze Chall/Comp: You take the path on the right and when you see a note on the gate ahead: When do you go at red, but stop at green? Give me some in your fic.
> 
> The As Many As You Want Competition: Prompts Used – Harry/Ginny, Molly had always hated her hair, roses are red
> 
> Het Pairing Boot Camp: Prompt Use – Fruit

Molly has always hated her hair. It is red, but not the right shade of red. Roses are red. Lily's Potter's hair was a beautiful red. In fact, Molly had always been jealous of Lily's hair and wished her own shade was closer to Lily's.

Molly slices the watermelon, putting it on a serving platter as she thinks about all of this. What's ironic is she married a man who had a very similar shade, if not the exact shade. Molly sighs to herself. Because of that, her children are gifted – or is it cursed – with the same shade. She hopes they don't hate it as much as she does. The last thing she wants is for them to hate anything about themselves, including their hair.

Ginny walks into the kitchen. "Mum, do you need any help?"

Molly smiles. "Grab a knife and help my slice."

Ginny does so, stealing a piece of the juicy fruit at the same time. "Hey, mum. Can I talk to you?"

"Of course. What do you need?"

Ginny sighs, as if she's steeling herself. "Okay. Mum, I know you're excited about the wedding."

Molly puts down her knife and claps. "Of course I am. My youngest is getting married. I'm going to make sure _everyone_ is there. It's going to be the biggest event of the year, especially because it's the wizarding world's savior's wedding as well. It's going to be –"

"Mum," Ginny interrupts. "That's what I want to talk to you about. Harry and I've been talking. We love that you want to plan the wedding, but we don't want to be a big affair. First of all, Harry hates that kind of attention and you know that. It makes him uncomfortable, and he shouldn't feel that way on his wedding day. And mum, I'm not the same little girl I was when I dreamed of a huge fairytale wedding. I was forced to grow up when Voldemort took over the school. We don't want a big wedding where there will be a bunch of people we don't know. All we want is our family and closest friends."

"But honey –"

"No, mum. Harry and I are certain of this. Our guests will be the family and their girlfriends or wives, Dean, Seamus, Neville and his grandmother, Luna and her dad, Oliver, Katie, Alicia, Angie, Viktor, and the Order of the Phoenix. And all of their plus ones of course. Both Harry and I are standing firm on this, so you better get used to it. If you can't respect our wishes, we'll plan the wedding ourselves." At that, Ginny picks up the platter of watermelon and brings it out of the kitchen.

Molly is gobsmacked. She has never heard of Ginny stand up to her like that. At the same time though, she's proud. Ginny knows what she wants and won't take anything less. And if they really want a small, intimate affair, that's what they'll get.

She goes out to the backyard. Everyone is there and laughing. Molly looks to the left and sees Ginny and Harry sitting together. Harry picks up a piece of watermelon and feeds it to Ginny, who then licks his finger.

Harry laughs and tilts her chin up, gently taking her lips. Molly sees them whispering while their lips touch and wonders what they're saying to each other.

Molly's gaze drifts to the rest of her family and everyone is happy. There's a gaping hole where Fred should be, but for once since the end of the war, everyone is enjoying life. Molly sighs and sits down next to Arthur.

Today is a day of celebration. It's been exactly a week since Harry proposed. Tomorrow, she'll start the wedding planning in earnest, while keeping in mind what Ginny and Harry wants.


End file.
